


Love, Mother to Daughter

by Lotl101



Category: Young Wizards - Diane Duane
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotl101/pseuds/Lotl101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into Betty Callahan's mind at the beginning of aWAb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love, Mother to Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> Written for extraordinary mothers of awesome daughters. Characters not mine. Ending based on suggestion from Curlscat on ff.net

In life's name and for life's sake. When she swore those words, Nita became something much bigger. Something much greater than the sum of its parts. Something magical. A fellowship of being dedicated to the protection of life. The risks were great; the rewards greater. For Nita, if she were to die in the course of her Wizardry, it would be worth it for the chance to help slow the energy death of her Universe.

But as for me, I just want my daughter safe. After all, who watches the watchmen? Who protects those who protect us? I have nearly lost my daughter far too many times for a mother to deal with. And those are only the times I know of. I know she's angry that we sent her to visit her Aunt, but she needs a chance to be a kid. A chance to take the weight of the Universe off of her shoulders. No child should have to be responsible for the continued existence of her home. No child should have to give her blood to keep others safe. I am proud of Nita. I am proud that she was willing to make such a sacrifice. I am proud that she has such a good friend as Kit, that he'd try to protect her. I am proud that they would tell us their secret. I am proud.

But more than that, I worry. I worry that she will be hurt, or killed. I worry about her friendship with Kit. They're good kids, smart kids, but they're still only kids. She needs some normal friends to talk about clothes and boys and music. Well, she does have those friends, but they're not quite...human.


End file.
